I remember you
by Lady Bee
Summary: Eles sempre se lembrariam um do outro, de baixo de uma noite estrelada, como amantes.


_**Woke up to the sound of pouring rain,**__**  
**__**The wind would whisper and I'd think of you.**__**  
**__**And all the tears you cried, that called my name.**__**  
**__**And when you needed me I came through.**_

Você pode levar um cavalo até o rio, mas jamais fazê-lo beber a água contra sua vontade, principalmente quando o cavalo é tão orgulhoso que prefere morrer de sede a admitir a ajuda de outra pessoa.

Ele sabia que ela era assim, sempre foi e isso era irritante. Amores impossíveis são interessantes por um tempo, depois se tornam simplesmente maçantes. Ele já tinha assistido aquela novela e o final nunca agradou muito. Era uma farsa de mau gosto, era um tanto piegas, era um arremedo de paixão, era um romance ruim.

Quando ou como começou ainda era nebuloso. Talvez fosse no dia em que ele entreouviu conversas proibidas, era no mínimo desconfortável saber dos segredos de outra pessoa, ainda que isso trouxesse uma sensação de controle e a adrenalina do mistério.

Mas eventualmente as coisas saíram do controle...

_Ele não deu mais nenhum passo quando ouviu o início da discussão. As vozes eram familiares e ao mesmo tempo inesperadas._

_ - Você não pode fazer isso! – a voz feminina disse imperativa – Não pode fazer isso comigo, Seiya! – aquilo, no mínimo, valia a pena ser ouvido._

_ - Eu já disse. Estou voltando para o Japão e eu não quero prender você, Shina. – o cavaleiro de bronze respondeu – Você recebeu o perdão de Athena, você não tem nenhuma obrigação para comigo. Já é hora se seguir em frente._

_ - Não pode ignorar o que aconteceu! – a voz dela vacilou e o corpo esguio da amazona tombou para o lado, mas Shina conseguiu manter-se de pé._

_ - Eu nunca vou deixar de admirar você. Eu sempre gostei dos momentos que tivemos juntos, mas..._

_ - Mas eu não sou Ela. – Shina concluiu. A voz estava embargada, mas ela não choraria, ela se recusava a ser rejeitada e se humilhar por um homem. Ela era uma amazona a final._

_ - Eu sinto muito. – Seiya fez uma breve reverencia e deu as costas a uma amazona. Não, ela não era uma amazona, ela era apenas uma mulher despedaçada._

_ Seiya deixaria o Santuário e voltaria para sua casa no Japão para ficar próximo à irmã mais velha e dedicar-se exclusivamente à Athena, que acabara de regressar ao país onde viveu toda sua vida._

_ Era notória a existência de algo entre o cavaleiro de bronze e a amazona, mas ainda mais notória era a paixão que Seiya sempre teve por Athena. Ainda assim, não parecia justo, não era correto deixar uma mulher para trás, principalmente uma mulher que lhe dedicou o mundo, seu próprio orgulho, e escolheu amá-lo quando a lei lhe garantia uma saída mais prática._

_ Milo concluiu que ele não devia estar ali, não devia ter presenciado aquela cena, mas era tarde e sua consciência lhe cobrava uma ação. Não era dado à piedade, mas ajudar as pessoas era o dever de todo cavaleiro e naquele caso em particular era uma questão de justiça e coleguismo._

_ Ele foi até ela, um pouco temeroso e um pouco compadecido. Shina tremia e, mesmo sem poder ver o rosto dela, Milo sabia que ela estava chorando silenciosamente. Não gostava de ver uma mulher chorando, nem mesmo quando ela era obrigada a ser tão insensível quanto um cavaleiro._

_ - Eu vou levá-la para casa. – Milo sussurrou enquanto tocava o ombro dela. Shina deu um sobressalto._

_ - O que...O que faz aqui?! – a voz chorosa questionou assustada. – Saia! – ela ainda buscava forças para dar ordens. Numa tentativa desesperada de recuperar o próprio orgulho, ela tentou socá-lo, mas o cavaleiro não teve problemas em parar o golpe. Diante de sua vulnerabilidade, ela desistiu de tentar se manter firme e apenas chorou._

_ - Eu não tive a intenção de ouvir... – ele disse baixo. Meio desajeitado, ele passou os braços ao redor dos ombros dela, permitindo que ela escondesse a face contra o tórax dele. As lágrimas molharam a túnica de linho e o calor pareceu um conforto bem vindo. – Eu sinto muito..._

_ - Eu também... – ela sussurrou._

Milo reparou, em algum momento, que aquela mulher atingiu um patamar raro em sua escala de estima. Talvez fosse porque eles eram parecidos em vários pontos, talvez fosse apenas a idéia intrigante de saber que por baixo da sagrada armadura havia um ser humano, capaz de sentimentos nobre e, principalmente, capaz de se ferir.

Quando ele pensava em Shina, a imagem que lhe vinha à cabeça era sempre monumental. Lendas e mitos eram criados ao redor de criaturas como ela. Furiosas, passionais, devotadas e inegavelmente sensíveis. No tempo dos deuses, deusas eram mulheres como ela.

Antigamente ele a via com desdém e sarcasmo. Ela era uma amazona, nada mais. Um estorvo para todos no Santuário, uma fanática. Sem questionar suas idéias preconcebidas, ele a ignorou, sem desconfiar que havia mais nela do que seus olhos falhos podiam ver.

_**I paint a picture of the days gone by,**__**  
**__**When love went blind and you would make me see.**__**  
**__**I'd stare a lifetime into your eyes.**__**  
**__**So that I knew that you were there for me,**__**  
**__**Time after time, you were there for me.**__**  
**_

Nunca sentiu pena dela, nem quando a viu chorar. Aquele foi um momento impar, foi a primeira vez que ele a viu e se permitiu admitir que ela era tão humana quanto ele e que aquela afinidade era apenas um começo.

Milo olhava-a agora sob uma nova perspectiva. Como um artista que descobre o ângulo ideal para uma nova pintura. Ela era um diamante que agora recebia diretamente toda luz do mundo e do simples branco criava uma infinidade de cores.

Ele a admirou por sua força e teimosia, mas foi sua sensibilidade muito bem camuflada que o fez se apaixonar...

Não, ele jamais admitiria, mesmo que soubesse ser verdade. Ele não queria ser parte daquela tragédia grega, ele não precisava disso. Amá-la era um erro grosseiro, era cair num romance de mau gosto onde ele seria um mero coadjuvante e mesmo que ele não fosse dado a exibicionismos, Milo era orgulhoso o bastante para não aceitar uma pose de derrota. Ele não daria esse gosto a ninguém.

Entretanto, lhe eram inatos os dons da luta e da persistência. Ele sabia lutar e mais que isso, a luta o agradava imensamente. O prêmio só tinha valor se a batalha era árdua. Shina estava vulnerável e ele tinha todas as possibilidades de se tornar um porto seguro.

Ela estava passando pelas doze casas naquele dia. O sol se punha no horizonte, tingindo o mar azul profundo com todos os tons luminosos e vivos. Milo contemplava a cena, silencioso e reservado. Num convite mudo, ele fez sinal para que ela se sentasse e o acompanhasse em seu momento de meditação. Sem entender, ela aceitou.

Sentados lado a lado, em um silêncio sagrado, viram o sol deixar o céu e as primeiras estrelas despertarem num fundo azul rico. Constelações se formavam gradativamente, como espectadores curiosos que tenta espiar por de trás da cortina do teatro.

- Por que me chamou? – ela quebrou o silencio quando o céu já estava escuro e a lua iluminava as escadarias com seu brilho languido.

- Você já chorou o bastante. Achei que já era hora de você reencontrar a beleza. – ele disse despretensioso.

- Obrigada pela consideração, cavaleiro. – ela disse enquanto abraçava as próprias pernas. Milo sorriu.

- Eu nunca faço nada de graça. – ele disse pretensioso.

- Então, qual é o preço? – ela o desafiou e ele deu de ombros.

- Estou anotando na sua lista de dívidas. Um dia, vou cobrar todas elas. – ele riu.

- Isso é uma ameaça? – ela questionou defensiva.

- Não. – ele disse enquanto se deitava com as costas no chão de mármore – É uma promessa, mas não é algo ruim.

Shina não soube dizer o por que, mas quis inclinar seu corpo sobre o dele e saber se os lábios do cavaleiro se moldavam tão bem contra os dela quanto se moldavam num sorriso. Ela não cedeu aos seus impulsos, mas algo dentro dela lamentou por isso.

A teimosia e o orgulho às vezes eram pragas. Tanto ele quanto ela lamentavam as palavras silenciadas. Teria sido mais simples dizer que toda vez que o sol se punha, lembravam um do outro e de como a companhia era algo agradável.

No céu noturno havia um pouco dos olhos dele, no verde do mar havia um tom dos olhos dela. Eram assim, orgulhosos de mais para dizer que sempre lembravam um do outro.

_**Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand.**__**  
**__**Love letters in the sand, I remember you.**__**  
**__**Through the sleepless nights, through every endless day,**__**  
**__**I'd wanna hear you say, I remember you.**__****_

_**We spent the summer with the top rolled down,**__**  
**__**Wished ever after would be like this.**__**  
**__**You said "I love you babe," without a sound.**__**  
**__**I said I'd give up my life for just one kiss.**__**  
**__**I'd live for your smile, and die for your kiss.**_

Ela não deixou transparecer, mas a promessa que pairou entre eles despertou-lhe a curiosidade. Promessas só tinham sentido se havia a intenção de cumpri-las.

As noites de conversas tolas de baixo de um céu estrelado se repetiam com freqüência. A máscara presa ao rosto dela não era exatamente um incomodo, era apenas um aditivo à curiosidade.

- No que está pensando? – ela questionou diante do olhar insistente dele. Milo pareceu voltar para a terra.

- Apenas curiosidade. – ele deu de ombros.

- Sobre? – ela insistiu. Ele sorriu.

- Eu estava pensando em executar sua divida neste momento, mas eu não sei como você reagirá diante do preço. – ele disse sereno.

- Por que não experimenta? – ela instigou. Milo nunca precisou de muito incentivo para buscar adrenalina e ela deu todo apoio que ele precisava.

Ele a encarou firme, ergueu a mão e sem titubear afastou a máscara. Shina ficou muda, pega de surpresa num momento de descontração.

Ficaram mudos num momento desconfortável e para ela era como estar nua. Apenas Seiya... Ele não estava lá para ver o rosto dela, mas Milo estava. O Escorpião a encarava com admiração e, cegamente, suas bocas se perderam e se encontraram uma na outra.

Em um momento eles estavam cercados por estrelas, no minuto seguinte estavam ocultos nas sombras antigas da Casa de Escorpião. Eles se lembrariam daquele dia, o dia em que palavras não ditas foram deixadas do lado de fora daquele templo e todos os conceitos foram jogados por terra.

Ele se lembraria daquele dia como o dia em que o céu esteve mais próximo de suas mãos, nas curvas suaves de um corpo de mulher. Shina o envolvia com seus braços e pernas, tocava-o com paixão e reverencia, com o cuidado de uma mãe, com o desejo de uma amante. Um beijo jamais fez tanto sentido, amar uma mulher nunca foi tão certo.

Pensar que...Não era possível pensar naquele instante, não quando estava tão perdido dentro dela quanto um cego no meio do oceano. E Shina era a fúria de Poseidon, a força de Zeus, o mistério de Hades, a beleza de Afrodite e todos os pensamentos e paixões que Eros pudesse inspirar. Que o amanhã viesse, insensível e invejoso, Milo estaria deitado em sua cama, esperando pelos raios de sol, enquanto braços delicados o envolviam.

E a manhã veio. Com ela Shina desapareceu.

Ele não tinha nenhuma pista de onde ela havia ido. Não era algo habitual para ele, ser deixado para trás. Pior era saber que se lembraria daquela noite e sentiria falta dela ao seu lado.

Num impulso ele deixou o Santuário e caminhou perdidamente até a praia. Num golpe de sorte, ou destino, ela estava lá, encarando o mar e apreciando o som das ondas. Sem dizer uma palavra, Milo sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Por que não me esperou acordar? – ele questionou indiferente, um tanto ressentido.

- Eu não queria que tivéssemos idéias erradas a respeito do que aconteceu. – ela respondeu baixo.

- E o que você pensa que aconteceu? – ele a questionou. Shina encolheu os ombros um pouco.

- Nos deixamos levar pelo momento, nada mais. – ela respondeu.

- Eu me deixei levar, mas foi por você. – ele respondeu com uma sinceridade cortante – Eu só não esperava ser deixado.

- Eu não...

- Tudo bem. Você pensou o pior a meu respeito e eu nem posso culpá-la por isso. – Milo disse sério – Mas eu não sou uma criança como ele. Eu não ia te fazer chorar.

- Eu sinto muito.

- Eu também. – ele retrucou – Eu queria poder dizer que é fácil não pensar em você, mas seria uma mentira estúpida.

- Não precisa tentar me agradar dizendo isso.

- Eu não agrado ninguém além de mim. – ele segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos – Ter você por perto me agrada muito.

- Eu também queria poder dizer que é fácil não pensar em você. – ela sussurrou.

- Quem nós queremos enganar com isso? – os lábios se aproximaram.

- Não vamos enganar ninguém. – os lábios se encontraram sedentos, braços envolveram corpos. Aceitação pura e simples.

_**We've had our share of hard times,**__**  
**__**But that's the price we paid.**__**  
**__**And through it all, we kept the promise that we made.**__**  
**__**I swear you'll never be lonely.**__****_

_**Woke up to the sound of pouring rain,**__**  
**__**Washed away a dream of you.**__**  
**__**But nothing else could ever take you away,**__**  
**__**'Cause you'll always be my dream come true,**__**  
**__**Oh my darling, I love you!**_

Talvez um dia eles se deixassem, virassem as costas em busca de outro sonho. Mesmo assim, de um jeito complicado, eles se lembrariam um do outro e de como as coisas mudaram.

Uma parte daquele amor era feito de lembrança, outra parte de solidão compartilhada. Ainda assim, seriam inesquecíveis um pro outro, lembrando-se das estrelas, das máscaras, dos sorrisos, para sempre.

_**Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand.**__**  
**__**Love letters in the sand, I remember you.**__**  
**__**Through the sleepless nights, through every endless day.**__**  
**__**I'd wanna hear you say, I remember you.**__****_

_**Remember yesterday, walking hand in hand.**__**  
**__**Love letters in the sand, I remember you.**__**  
**__**Through all the sleepless nights, through every endless day.**__**  
**__**I'd wanna hear you say,**__**  
**__**I remember, I remember you**_

_**Nota da autora: Mais uma shot. Não agüentei. Depois de ver Sebastian Bach ao vivo tocando I Remember You, eu pensei "EU VOU FAZER UMA SHOT COM ESSA MÚSICA". Cá está. Espero que gostem e comentem.**_

_**Bjux**_

_**Bee **_


End file.
